


【抹布大叔x小小三角】Kataomoi 小小後記

by AkuQny92



Category: nothing - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 09:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12478904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkuQny92/pseuds/AkuQny92





	【抹布大叔x小小三角】Kataomoi 小小後記

老實說，當初就是看到有太太扔了這張圖，我當時整個超級想||歪，所以才誕生這篇文XDDDDD  
一直到我終於拿到這張卡的故事，看了才發現，原來這是三角跟工地大叔要來沒有用的三角錐ww(非常的單純啊 

寫這篇的時候，我嘗試採取第一人稱視角，還是抹布大叔  
盡量不讓三角的心情想法寫出來，而且這位大叔其實一開始也不是真的想關心這個小孩，一直到後面他開始把三角跟自己的弟弟搞混後，才逐漸想要了解他  
會想想寫大叔跟自己的弟弟這樣的故事，一方面也是我當時玩了一個小遊戲，是在講述主角是個男同志，但是他向自己的家人坦承出櫃，卻遭到各種羞辱跟拳頭，這是真實事件改編  
於是我就開始思考，真實人生中，當喜歡上自己的親生兄弟，未必像二次元中那般圓滿，也是有這樣令人心碎的結局

另一方面也是被推特上的太太們狂刷 円(三角弟弟)x三角，所以這篇其實也有點在隱射三角未來可能跟弟弟之間的關係ww不過是 円→三角 (咦  
三角腹部上的傷疤是我自己腦補的，因為至今為止這個孩子幾乎很少露出腹部對吧，所以我就在想他是不是腹部有個可怕的傷疤之類的，其實這個傷疤也是源由|►幸せのさんかく◄|中，幼年時期的三角幫弟弟撿皮球從樹上摔下來，其實不只是手腳擦傷還有腹部這一長條傷口，但是他沒說

我常在想，是不是三角的父母都沒有教他要遠離危險，要小心要保護自己，感覺他就是那種摔傷了也不會處理傷口的人QQ  
因為這篇的三角是剛被趕出家門，所以初期像個人偶一樣，之後遇到了各式各樣的人才逐漸開朗起來成為現在的樣子，我實在很想知道這空白的三年中，三角到底是怎麼生活的!!!! 這是所有三角推太太都想知道的事XDD


End file.
